Official Rules
To obtain order in the community, our website has rules and guidelines. These rules are executed by the Administrator(s), Super Moderator(s), and Moderator(s). This is accomplished by following a set of rules that all users will follow. Posting Rules Flaming (attacking other members) We do not allow users to attack members with insults. Exceptions to this rule can be made if the conversation takes place in private (Private Message). The term flaming includes (but not limited to) racism, (vigorously) swearing or creating an unfriendly atmosphere. Warning: 25 points, 2 weeks. RO Warning: 30 points, 3 weeks. Spamming (posts that do not contribute to the discussion at hand) Some examples that we classify as spamming: * "Lol that was funny" * "Thanks" * "I am going to report you for spamming" * Advertisements by bots The moderator on site is responsible for determining whether the post in question is spam or not. This rule does not apply to the forum "The Lounge" to a degree. If you reply regarding the spamming post (commenting on the spam, criticizing the spam, asking the user to stop spamming) you will be warned as well. If you see a spamming post report it. Warning: 15 points, 2 weeks RO Warning: 25 points, 3 weeks Warez, and/or other illegal material (Distribution of copyrighted material without fees or royalties) MapleTalk abides by federal United States law, New York State law, and Colorado State law. All content on MapleTalk must abide by federal and state laws. Distribution of illegal material will result in harsh consequences. Furthermore, we will contact the appropriate authorities regarding the incident. Warning: 30 Points, 2 months. RO Warning: n/a Advertising (Competing websites) Competing websites are not allowed to be advertised on our website. Any means of communication via MapleTalk to bring attention to a competing website constitutes as advertising. Warning: 20 points, 2 weeks RO Warning: administrator will decide Going off topic (Posting unrelated content to the original post) When posting on threads, please make sure your post shows some relevancy to the original post, or main subject of the thread. If your post doesn't fit the thread, perhaps you should consider creating your own thread. Warning: 10 points, 1 week RO Warning: 15 points, 2 weeks Bumping (Replying to a thread with the intent to raise a threads profile) We allow bumping, however there are some exceptions: * You may only bump your own thread. * You may only bump every 24 hours. * You may not bump three times in a row. Please note that some forums (for example, the advertisement forum) have forum-specific exceptions as well, so you should check that out. Warning: 15 points, 1 week RO Warning: 15 points, 2 weeks (Thread will be closed if offender is the thread-starter). Bypassing Word Filter (Adding spaces, dots, or substituting characters to bypass a censored words) Bypassing words that is censored by adding spaces, dots, or substituting characters - or by any other means in an attempt to defeat any censor put in place by Mapletalk is not allowed. Warning: 10 points, 1 week RO Warning: 25 points, 2 weeks Double Posting (Adding an additional post, ignoring the edit button - Does not apply to "bumps") If you find anyone double posting please report one of the posts. We will merge these posts. No warnings are given out to double posters. Warning: N/A RO Warning: N/A Low Quality (Illegible sentences, not using English on the main board, posting picture replies, etc.) On MapleTalk we strictly require all of our members to write (legible) English on our main boards (Exceptions are made when you're private messaging). Users posts much be legible (clear enough to read). Warning: 10 points, 1 week RO Warning: 15 points, 2 weeks Buying and Selling (Any type of open statement for buying and selling tangible/non-tangible goods) We do not allow users to create posts regarding things they want to sell or buy. We're not interested in being responsible for online transactions. Warning: Post will be removed, no warnings. RO Warning: N/A Profile/Account Rules Multiple Accounts (Registration of 2, or more MapleTalk accounts by one individual) Our website allows two accounts to be registered from the same IP address, because we understand there may be more then one person living under the same household(that visit MapleTalk). However, this does not imply we allow multiple accounts held by one individual. Warning: Accounts will be merged (first time offenders) RO Warning: Punishment will depend on the # of multiple accounts. Impersonation of a Staff Member (Similar username, implying you're part of the staff, etc) Falsely portraying oneself as a staff member of MapleTalk for the purpose of deception. Examples include setting your avatar, signature, or user title as "Moderator", "Super Moderator", "MapleTalk Owner/Administrator", etc. Warning: not available. RO Warning: administrator will decide. Signatures * Maximum image dimensions we allow for signatures are 550x175 * We generally don't have any issues with .GIFs, as long as they're not annoying. * You may not have more than one image that is 550x175. Category:MapleTalk Help Documents